


Flowers

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Identity Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Giratina enjoys Shaymin's company in this lonely realm, helping with the struggles of life.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seapig_Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seapig_Senpai/gifts).



Humming to themselves, the large gold-plated dragon glanced at their lover, snuggling closer. The small floral creature twitched, opening one of his eyes.

"Is it one of those days?" he questioned in a soft tone. The pretty flower woven into his fur was drooping, clearly in need of water and maybe sunlight. Shaymin waited calmly for their answer, his patience unwavering. Which caused Giratina to become slightly uneasy.

They turned away, their thoughts swarming in their head.

_...the orb... wait...?_

_... I kind of forget what form I'm in..._

_...the one that looks snakelike, right?_

_...or, no, it's the one with the six legs..._

_What? No, no, no! Which? I- I-_

_No... I-_

"I- maybe!" they blurted out, face burning with shame. "Dammit! Saymin, I hate this confusion."

He blinked. "Giratina."

They calmed down enough to stare at him with wide eyes.

"It's because of the faulty orb. It's not your fault, remember?"

They nodded.

Damned orb. There was some kind of defect in the orb that caused them to change form, leaving their mind screaming. They were supposed to guard it and normally its power would never reach this far, but the range of its powers was increased, leaving them unable to escape it.

"The others are constructing a new one," he reminded them. "You can go back to sleep now."

So they did, thinking of the pretty flowers their lover held close. Shaymin snuggled closer to them, his fur soft, until they finally slept peacefully.


End file.
